Road Trip 2: Canadian Adventures
by brandtskee
Summary: Shadow and Rouge are back for a vacation on Earth again... In Canada! They handled the USA before, but can they handle Canada? Every day brings more trouble, but also more adventures for them. This story is a sequel to the original Road Trip, written by ShinyShiny9. Sorry I dont have a cover photo yet!
1. The Arrival

**Authors Note: Well, here is a sequel to ShinyShiny9's original story! I liked the original Road Trip and I wanted a sequel, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and I will try to update every day. For now, lets get on with the story!**

Shadow and Rouge arrived at Vancouver, British Columbia rather late. Their flight was delayed, and now they have to go through the rough baggage claim. While they were bumping into strangers, a flight attendant ran up to them and trying to get their attention.

"Hello, you... don't seem to be from around here."

"Is there something you need to tell us?" said Rouge angrily.

"Yes, something came up. Your luggage never made it here. So you..."

"WHAT!" Shadow was furious. After a long plane ride, Shadow was killing ready.

"Yes, you will have to wait a day." said the flight attendant.

About ten Minutes Later

Shadow and Rouge were in a taxi. Shadow wondered how Rouge fell asleep on this bumpy road. Shadow was playing with his GUN wristwatch. It was late, and he was a little tired. In about five minutes, they arrived at a Super 8 hotel.

"Rouge, wake up."

She wouldn't budge.

"Rouge."

She was still sawing logs.

"ROUGE!"

No response.

Shadow had no choice. He had to get Rouge into the hotel. He walked around the taxi, opened her door, and picked her up.

"Ahem." grunted the taxi driver. Shadow sighed, and gave him 5 dollars. He walked into the hotel. Suddenly Rouge "woke up" and to a picture of Shadow holding her.

"Gotcha!" yelled Rouge. She jumped at of his arms, and starting running into the hotel.

"ROUGE!" Shadow chased after her. As soon as he was in the hotel, Rouge was dashing up the stairs. Shadow climbed the stairs and ran after Rouge. He ran into the room before the door slammed, and Shadow was ready to explode in anger.

"Cool it Shads. I never even took a picture. Man, you are so gullible." it was one of those times where Rouge was teasing him. Shadow was greatful she never took it, but wasn't exactly thrilled in the first place. Shadow let out a huff.

"Let's go to bed." said Shadow with anger. There were two beds, so each of them had a bed to themselves. Rouge enjoyed the comfort of the bed, but they couldn't afford to

every night. They turned off their lamps and got in bed. A few short minutes later, Shadow muttered something.

"Troublemaker." Rouged laughed.


	2. Smarty Car

**Authors Note: If you are reading this and would like to make a request, go for it! PM me and I may use your idea in a chapter! (Please don't leave suggestions in reviews)**

Shadow ow woke up to here pages turning. He looked up from his bed only to see Rouge drinking coffee and reading a... newspaper? Shadow was confused, and he had no idea why she would be reading something from another world.

"What are you reading?"

"AH! You scared me. But I am reading the Vancouver Sun, which is a pretty good newspaper. I mainly got it because of the smart car rental on the front page." replied Rouge,

"Smart Car?" said Shadow with a confused expression.

"Yeah, a car that needs no gas."

"No gas!?" Shadow was shocked. "We could save a bundle with that!"

"Yeah, good thing you never brought your bike."

"But first we need to get our backpack at the airport." said Shadow. "It's very important."

"Why? What did you bring that's so important?"

"A fake Chaos Emerald and Swiss rolls."

"WHAT?! Why would you need a fake chaos emerald!?" Rouge was surprised he would do something so crazy.

"Just in case people came to kidnap you like last time. Tails made it for me because I didn't need that trouble." Shadow chuckled.

"We'll then we better get going." announced Rouge.

They went to the airport first.

When they arrived, they went to the main entrance and asked for their luggage. They didn't need their names because they were unique already in every way.

Then they went to get the car.

"Hello," greeted the man at the til. "how can I help you?"

"We came for this 'smart car' of yours." replied Rouge.

"Oh yes, the car is over..."

Shadow randomly interrupted to ask a dumb question.

"How come this car is so smart when the inventor should be smart for making a car with no gas?"

"Excuse me.."

"And also, what powers the car?"

"Electricity powers the car. You need to replace the battery every little while."

Five minutes later.

Shadow was driving the car on the highway while Rouge just sat there laughing. They had a lot of batteries on their laps and by there because Shadow wanted there to be enough power.

"Got your hopes up, didn't I?" said Rouge.

Shadow never said anything.


	3. The Worst Special

**Authors Note: Sorry to keep you waiting, but lately I've been having a lot of errors on , but enjoy the chapter!**

Shadow and Rouge were on the highway, and the car the suddenly shut off and died.

"What just happened?" asked Rouge.

"Battery died." Shadow got out of the car and tried to open the hood. Normally it would be heavy for a Mobian, but Shadow is pretty strong. He took out the battery and replaced it. "Let's go."

Shadow ow got back in the car and started the engine.

"I'm hungry." whined Rouge.

"I have about twenty five swissrolls in the back pack." stated Shadow. When they unzipped the back pack, they dug into the food like a pack of wolves. Rouge ate a whole swissroll and Shadow ate... four?

"Where do you think we should go next?" asked Rouge.

"You decide. I wasn't on board with planning the trip."

Rouge never have an idea, so instead she turned on the radio. Rouge started "dancing."

"We can dance if you want to, we could leave your friends behind. Coz your friends don't dance and if they don't dance well, their no friends of mine!"

"And you enjoy this?!" asked Shadow, surprised.

"You don't like anything like this." said Rouged laughing. She continued dancing until they entered a city, which the sign read "Kelowna."

"Gee, we really never ate anything for breakfast." whined Rouge.

"We just ate swissrolls! What else do you..."

"That wasn't really a proper breakfast." They had a huge argument, and Rouge used her veto power to convince him. They were going for pancakes. They found a restaurant called IHOP. They entered and took their seats.

"Hello. I'll be your waiter. Today's special is orange-lemon..."

Rouge grabbed Shadow's wrist and they ran out.


	4. Mistaken Identity

**Authors Note: Here is a chapter requested by SpiritofSilverWater! Don't forget to keep those requests coming! And the song used in the last chapter was called "The Safety Dance" Enjoy the chapter!**

Shadow and Rouge were driving down the main road in the city, and Rouge spotted a pet shop.

"Shadow, pull over! There's a pet shop!" screamed Rouge excitedly.

"I guess I could see my Earth friends." Shadow pulled over. The got their keys and walked right in the pet shop.

"Look Shadow, I see bats!"

"And I see Earth hedgehogs. Now let's go." Shadow was in a hurry because he wanted to make it to the next city.

"Wow! Is that a bat on its hind legs..."

"And a hedgehog!?"

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other. "I think we should get out of here..." Shadow and Rouge ran out and got in the car. Shadow quickly locked the doors while 17 people surrounded their car.

"I want you as pets!" screamed everyone. All the people looked at each other. "No, their going to be mine!" They all got weird expressions on their faces, and the a fight broke out. They got off the car, so Shadow and Rouge drove away.

**Yep, short chapter. Plus I wasn't thinking, like why would bats be in a pet shop? Anyway, keep the requests coming!**


End file.
